Beauty of the Beasts
by RWBYfanfictioner
Summary: The world team RWBY knew is coming to an end. All hope seams lost, until a summer light shines threw.(Sequel to Revenge of Roman) Will team RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR be able to pull together and defeat Roman and save Remnant. The fight Remnant is at hand. Who will live and who will die? Depending on how busy I am it will update on Wednesdays. Rated T for dark underlines and implied sex.
1. Summary Preview

The Beauty of the Beasts, the revenge of Beacon here is the summary/preview of it. Hope you all enjoy it.

"The world has lost a wonderful person; she was bright, sweet, and kind to those in need. No matter how mean I was to her or how often I pushed her away, she was my partner. The person I fell in love with." Weiss

"She was the first person I met at Beacon so sweet innocent she only wanted to make the world a better place. I don't know much but I've never been this angry we could have saved her."Jaune

"She's my little sister what can I say I love her, no matter how many times she messed with my hair when she was little. Her favorite fairy tale was Red Riding hood, thou when she heard it she would always say something like, is that bewolf? Are you going to protect people when you grow up Yang?" Yang

"I remember how happy I was when she said we were friends. How mad I got when Roman shot her. How protective she was. I never got to tell her how wonderful she was." Penny

"She was a great fighter, strong caring everything huntress needs to be." Lie Ren

"The first time I met Ruby, was threw Jaune, she was sweet kind and a wonderful team leader I learned many things from her." Pyrrha

"The world is an ugly place, she was born into an unforgiving world. The creatures of darkness she swore to protect the world from, because of this she lost her life. Her small spark of hope was enough to light this world, and change. Even the most brilliant lights flicker and die and when they are gone the darkness will return." Unknown

"Perhaps victory is in the simpler things you've long forgotten, things that require a smaller more honest soul. The light from this word has been fading, and now it is dark." Roman

"Never forgive, never forget. The sun is dying, the light is fading. The dust comes to settle. The world is over." Summer Rose

"I once told her that life isn't like a fairy tale; she had such a wonderful innocence to her. She accepted me just the way I am. She would give her life to make sure that the world was a better place but it's not. The world is horrible, filled with creatures of Grimm people like Roman, and The White Fang. The world is darker without her, more horrible. This world isn't a fairy tale." Blake

"That's why we're here to make it better."


	2. Destruction and Hope

Hey, welcome to Beauty of the Beasts this is the first chapter. This chapter is very, very, very, very, very important.

Here is the summary.

Last we saw our wonderful hero's was in a terrible time. Roman had just killed Ruby, a white rose almost bloomed and Adam is hell bent on crushing the new bumble. Nora is in despair with her red head family murdered by Adam. Who is Anastasia Nora's sister, the only surviving family? Who is this "Cal" Weiss spoke about, and where is Summer Rose? How is she alive and why? What happened to Adam to make him so insane? Most of all what will Weiss, Blake and Yang do now that Ruby is dead. Who will win and who will prevail in the fight for Remnant? Will Weiss turn colder than ever, and Yang, will her golden beauty be taken over by the flame of vengeance. Will evil prevail, or good overcome all odds? Who will live and who will die? So many questions, and not any answers. The battle for Remnant is at hand.

Chapter One:

-Destruction and Hope-

"What do you mean, you killed Ruby Rose!" Cinder Fall screams, flames irrupting from her amber eyes. "You stupid, worthless cow of a man, she is important for my takeover of Remnant." She continued as Roman turned into a shell of a man. Her hands making balls of fire from her anger, she continued to glare at Roman. He began to breathe hard; he started backing up against a wall. "I'll do whatever you say from now on, I uh got her gun scythe thing." Roman hands it her. "Crescent Rose, is the scythe's name Roman. Those plans I talked about earlier it's time to put them to work." Roman took a deep breath of relief and thanked the gods above.

-Blake-

Blake woke up to a pounding in her head. She went to touch her throbbing head and found her hands were cuffed to something. She willed herself to open her eyes and didn't like what she saw. Black, black as night or as black as her faunas vision could get, she put her hands on a soft surface. It reminded her of her old bed in, WHITE CASTLE! She gulped as she recalled the previous evening. _Adam why is it always fu-_ her thoughts cut off as the door in front of her opens up to a dark figure. Adam stood there looking perfect, well as perfect as any insane, psychopathic, serial killer, woman beater, baby killer, rapist person could. She gulped if there was one thing she feared most was this Adam. The one who had once beaten her so hard she miscarried…. _This life is not a fairy tale indeed._ He entered the room and began to undress.

-Yang-

Yang shook uncontrollably in Ruby's old bed. Nightmares had been haunting her while she slept. "Yang, Yang, Yang you have to get up. Beacon's under attack. YANG wake up!" Weiss said frantically. Yang shot up right away, fully awake. "Wait what we're under attack!" Yang got dressed and reloaded Ember Celia. Weiss was fully dressed and loaded Myrtenaster with dust. Pyrrha entered the room with a look of fierce determination. "They've taken over the east wing." She stated looking very grim. "Who has?"Yang asked. "The White Fang, a woman named Cinder Fall and Roman." Yang's eyes turned a dark red; it caused Weiss and Pyrrha to take a step back. "I am going to kill him!" She roared grabbing Ruby's extra cloak putting it on and shot out and down the hall to the fight for Beacon was at hand.

-Weiss-

_Remember your training Weiss, nice easy breaths. I can do this for Ruby…. She will be avenged her death will not be in vain. No her death will not be in vain. _A white fang member began to sneak behind her as she entered the battlefield. Cardin swung his axe and defeated the faunas in one hit. "Thanks, I owe you one Cardin." Weiss said. Her voice and face and showing no emotion, people swore that after Ruby died that Weiss had replaced herself with a robot. She began a fight with a fauna; they began the dance of death. One wrong move could mean death for one of them. A dark hooded came up behind her; the figure flipped over Weiss and killed the fauna with one blow. The figure checked the pulse to make sure that it wasn't playing dead. She stood up, blonde hair a pair of wolf ears showing proudly. She turned and faced Weiss. "Cal, oh god CAL I'm so sorry!" Weiss said in a hurry and grabbed the girl a pulled her into a loving embrace. "It's okay Weiss; I forgave you a long time ago. We're sisters now and forever." Cal said. The sister duo began to fight side by side with matching weapons.

-Roman-

"Sir, Beacon had been taken over. What do we do now?" A general from the White Fang asks. "We destroy it." Roman answers casually.

-Summer Rose-

"Mrs. Rose can you hear me." A strange man asked. "Doctor, we should have given up on her a long time ago. Do you know what her sister would do is she knew" A woman said with fear in her voice. "I know what her sister would do to us. Cinder Fall is a horrible woman. We all know what she would do to us if she learned that we we're keeping her alive." The strange man said as he cut off the woman. "You're right I've spent too much time on her. Just through her out for the Nevermore to eat. What a waste of time, for a pathetic woman." The doctor said. Summer Rose shot her eyes open, looked at the doctor. "Where are my children?" Summer said, the doctor and woman jumped and screamed. "You, you, you this can't be possible. You were unresponsive, for years. How, what…" The doctor began to mumble and do a physical check.

-Unknown-

-Before the fight for Beacon-

She sat up at a fast pace with rose petals following her. Her silver eyes looked around the room with an eagerness to find out where she was. She looked down to see she was in a pair of sweats, blue sweats. No shoes, no battle skirt, no weapon.

"I'm glad to see you have awoke Ruby. I'm Cal, Cal Scheen. I've been hired to keep you alive." The girl with blonde hair and wolf ears said.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

_**Hey everyone. So Ruby is alive… With Cal being her protect her to add. Now we know why Summer is alive but how? What will our silver eyed hero do now that she has awakened? What type of secrets can destroy sisters, who knows with these Schene sisters? How is Cal a fauna? What secrets are the Schenes hiding, and why? What does Cinder have planned for our heroes REVIEW PEOPLE!**_


	3. Lost Cause

Hey there, everyone here is chapter 2.

Beacon is destroyed, and Roman and Cinder think they have the upper hand. How many people fell in the fight for Beacon? Who will be the protectors of Remnant? Will team RWBY go down in history for being heroes or trying to be? What will happen to Weiss when her love returns? What happened between Cal and Weiss to lose contact and why was Cal part of the White Fang?

Chapter Two:

-Lost Cause-

"First things first, I'm going to rescue Blake." Cal said. "Then I'm coming." Ruby said while she was changing into a lose fitting red tank top. "No, Roman and Cinder believe they have the upper hand for whatever they're planning right now you're our secret weapon."Cal calmly responded as the young team leader walked out of the bathroom in black shorts stopping half way up her thigh. A lose fitting sheer tank top. Cal could see Ruby's black lacy bra with silver and red roses. Ruby's hair was in a pony tail with her bangs in way of her silver eyes.

"How are you going to infiltrate a White Fang headquarters, alone without back!?" Ruby squealed.

"I won't I have a team you know, people who will fight to the death with me." Cal replied.

"Who are they?" Ruby said thinking that this team of hers was made up. "Hunter Nelson, Harper Needson, and Gugene Andrews they're my team." Cal said looking into the mirror.

"Wait you're the, you're in team CHNG!" Ruby almost fainted. Teams CHNG was a senior team and were basically legendary. "Okay you can go… How did the fight at Beacon go?" Ruby was answered by a sad look on Cali's face. "How many did we lose?"

"It's just teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and CHNG… Ozpin and Goodwitch mad it but the other professors didn't." Cal answered truthfully.


	4. Reasoning?

I will not be updating this regularly the thing is its hard for me to write this. I hate the ending I came up with. I mean its amazing but it hurts the feels... Like a lot. Not to mention I am female freshman highschooler. So to those who will hate on me, I'm sorry I'm not rushing around and let me grades slip for your happiness.

Thanks for reading and understanding, love my readers lots!


End file.
